Rai Washio
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= was the younger brother of Fu Washio, hailing from Seito. He was able to transform into the white Kaiser, . Character History Little is known about Rai’s past, but he and his brother were raised by Juzaburo Namba’s institute as his 'Children'. There, Rai and Fu were indoctrinated and trained as soldiers. Rai, along with Fu was first shown at Hokuto after Kiba defeats Seito Guardians as Owl Hazard Smash. They quickly defeat the latter as Engine and Remocon Bro's easily and taunt Grease to become Seito’s weapon, if he wants Kiba to live. After they torture Kiba, Kazumi and Akaba arrive, and Kazumi rejects Rai's offer and fights him as Grease. Grease, along with Akaba and Kiba escapes, but later shot by Fu using Nebulasteam Rifle. Fu's about to kill Grease, if Kiba didn't take the bullet for him. Akaba later helps his boss escape once more, to Sky Road where Sento and Banjo awaits. As the Washio brothers finally caught up to them, Sento and Ryuga fight them as Build Rabbit Tank Hazard (later Rabbit Tank Sparkling) and Cross-Z Charge respectively, until Rogue makes his appearance. Joining Seito's forces in an attack on the Touto government office, the Washio brothers covered Rogue as he went in to claim the Pandora Box, engaging Kamen Riders, Cross-Z Charge, Grease and Build before the latter caught up with Rogue. Eventually, the Kaisers succeeded in defeating the Sclashjelly Kamen Riders. Alongside Rogue, the Washio brothers represented Seito in a three-stage Proxy Battle with Touto. Fu faced Grease in the first round and initially overwhelmed the Kamen Rider only to be shockingly defeated when Grease, recalling his deceased comrades, persevered and struck back at Engine Bro's. With Rai defeated, his Gear Engine was used by Fu alongside the Gear Remocon to face Cross-Z Charge as their combined form, Hell Bro's in the second round. During their battle, Fu claimed to Ryuga that, since his brother had failed, Rai had been taken away by Seito with his survival depending on the elder Washio's victory, using the resulting hesitation in Ryuga to knock him out of the contest. Soon after, Rai arrived, having been unharmed, and gloated with his brother. Death During a heist against Evol Black Hole, both Fu and Rai are injected with Nebula Gas by Utsumi to further strenghen them, with a cost of death should they defeated. However, even with the injection and temporary alliance with Touto Kamen Riders, Evol is still too strong for them to handle. Evol then generates a Miniature Black Hole at Engine Bro's. The Black Hole not only cancels Rai's transformation but also starts to disintegrate him. Before he dies, Rai give his Gear Engine to his brother and swears his absolute allegiance for Namba Heavy Industries. Personality Compared to his brother, Rai was more outspoken and seems to be prideful with his abilities. He has a tendency to mock his opponent to let his/her guard down. He also doesn't hesitate to use underhanded tricks, like capturing an unconscious Misora and keeping her hostage to force Touto's Kamen Riders to relinquish their Fullbottles. Nevertheless, both Fu and Rai are cruel and ruthless and like to torture their defeated opponents. Forms is the basic body of the Kaiser with no gears attached, though it is typically bypassed altogether in the transformation into Engine Bro's. - Engine Bro's= Engine Bro's Statistics *'Height': 203.0 cm. *'Weight': 103.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.7 sec. is the white Kaiser, transformed into by inserting the Gear Engine into the Nebulasteam Gun. Engine Bro's possesses the strength to rival Kamen Rider Grease, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, only beginning to struggle with Build's RabbitTank Hazard Form. Engine Bro's, however, is not without a weakness. Being based on an engine, he can easily be damaged with water-based attacks. Remocon Bro's and Engine Bro's share a single Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Blade. In battle, Remocon Bro's usually wields the Nebulasteam Gun while Engine Bro's usually wields the Steam Blade. Engine Bro's is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The engine-like visor covering the entire left side of the helmet. It is a shock-resistant frame that has been stretched to demonstrate high defensive capabilities against physical attacks. ** - The white gear on the forehead. When the user's level of anger surges, the chest-mounted Nebula Generator is operated at a higher rate, resulting in increased combat ability. ** - The red eye. It is a highly sensitive sensor that can detect a moving body's reaction and heat sources. It is also capable of night vision, chemical detection and can examine enemy traces. ** - The antenna. It can collect information in realtime to grasp the capabilities of enemies. It also manages the body's condition and automatically repairs any broken or damaged areas. ** - A defensive gear located around the mouth and chin area. It can release a special wave to weaken an enemy's energy attack, minimising damage. ** - Exhaust devices/air filters located around the chin area. When air is breathed in, harmful substances are removed. It can discharge any taken toxins back into the environment. * - The robust chest armor. It has a built-in which can produce special steam that enhances Remocon Bro's' fighting ability by temporarily speeding up movements to increase attack power. * - The right shoulder armor. It optimises arm movement to increase attack efficiency. It can scatter colored gas through armor gaps. * - The shockproof bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The arms. They combine power and speed, and is capable of rapid punches and elbow blows. * - A special device mounted on the right forearm. It can generate special energy cutters in the form of gears to launch at enemies. * - The reinforced hands. It's shape makes it suitable for melee attacks, and is capable of thrusting attacks thanks to its sharp claw-like fingertips. * - The legs. They combine power and speed, and is capable of continuus kicks and high-knee kicks. * - The knee armor. Optimises leg movement to improve their speed. * - The feet. They are good at quick and quiet movements, allowing Engine Bro's to quickly sneak up to enemies. A special steam can be dispersed from the tips to create afterimages, disorienting opponents. Engine Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Engine Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** Engine Bro's channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Engine Bro's channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' Engine Bro's shoots an energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: ROGUE, Build Episodes 23-26, 29-30, 32, 37-38 }} Equipment Devices *Nebulasteam Gun - Transformation device and personal weapon. Shared with Remocon Bro's. *Gears -Transformation trinkets *Fullbottles - Used for special attacks Weapons *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle. Shared with Remocon Bro's. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Rai is portrayed by . As a teenager, he is portrayed by , who previously played a baby in Kamen Rider Den-O and also the son of suit actor Jun Watanabe. As Engine Bro's, his suit actors were and the late . Etymology The Kanji that makes up Rai's first name (雷) translates to "thunder". This also explains the meaning behind his prideful and boastful personality: "Loud like thunder". Appearances }} References ru:Рай Вашио Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Debatable Riders Category:Build Riders Category:Generals Category:Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.